cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carolinas
|connectedresources = }} Carolinas is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 366 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Carolinas work diligently to produce Rubber and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Carolinas has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Carolinas allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Carolinas believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Carolinas will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Leadership Carolinas is currently ruled MadScotsman. Wars Carolinas has taken part in almost all wars which Valhalla has taken part of. These wars have varied in size and stature. As of today the current wars which the Children of Carolinas have taken part in are Dove War, The Unjust War, VietFAN II, BAPS War, GPA War, where he received his first nuke attack. Other Alliance Wars Carolinas has been involved in are CoAN Police Action, NoV War, GATO - 1V War, fighting the IAA in defence of Valhalla's allies NPO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=21178. Carolinas has then gone onto fight in the every other way Valhalla has found itself in. Taking a total of 22 nukes as a Valhalla Nation and the most recent war as a member of TheZoo, taking 12 nukes Non Alliance Wars Carolinas has also fought against the Nations of Solostar knocking him down to complete destruction (Zero Infrastructure of ZI). Military Infantry Currently, Carolinas has a low ratio of troops to citizens, with a standing army of 15,860. Tanks Carolinas has just over 1400 tanks in active service although it is believed if needed she should enlarge this number considerably. Aircraft Carolinas has a powerful arsenal of aircraft. Navy Currently, 8 ships in total petrol the waters of Carolinas. Names of Ships CS Caroline II, CS Ryan II, CS Livingston and CS Bankton, all Aircraft Carriers are the four famous ship. . CS Caroline II is the flag ship of the Carolinas Navy. Cruise Missles It is believed Carolinas does not hold any Cruise Missiles but it is also believed they would be easy to procure same in time of war Nuke Missles As of today, Carolinas has a Nuclear Arsenal. Category:Carolinas